1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric vehicles are garnering substantial attention as a future means of transportation while issues related to environment and energy resources are becoming more prominent. An electric vehicle uses, as a main power source, a battery in which chargeable and dischargeable secondary cells form a pack, and thus, emits no exhaust, and an associated amount of noise is to a large extent reduced.
The battery for the electric vehicle may function as an engine and a fuel tank of a gasoline-powered vehicle. Thus, the battery may need to be managed more accurately and effectively. Accordingly, research on a method of verifying a state of the battery more accurately and increasing efficiency of the electric vehicle is ongoing.